


Shirazu Has Sharp Teeth

by astromirage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: But that's just Kuki, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Shirazu is alive fuck you, Shirazu is just out here being cute asf, Shirazu loves urie so much, Urie Kuki Being an Asshole, Urie actually has a soft spot, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Shirazu loves Urie. Urie loves Shirazu, but he has sharp teeth and Urie actually has a soft spot.
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi/Urie Kuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Shirazu Has Sharp Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> might be ooc but i thought this was a pretty cool idea.

Kuki cracks his neck and stretches his stiff back. 

(ow god dammit) 

He looks over to Ginshi, who was sound asleep, taking most of his bed. He snuck in last night after everyone was asleep and they did what most couples do. 

(you bitch)(my back hurts) 

He leaves the beds side to get dressed. That's precisely when Shirazu wakes up, groggily he stands up, butt ass naked. He makes his way to Urie and wraps his arms around his boyfriends bare waist. 

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" 

"Buggin' ya." 

(cute) 

"Well stop it, I want to get dressed." 

"I had fun las' night." 

(i did too) 

Kuki stares at him the best he could considering that Shirazu is behind him. "I-I."

"I get it Kuki." He pauses to kiss the spot right under his eye where his moles are. "Yer bad at speakin' yer mind." 

(bitch. he's right) 

"See, ya doin' it again." He comments, twisting Kuki around. "I can feel yer thinkin'"

(what the fuck does he mean?)(how does he even do that?) 

Ginshi cards his fingers through his boyfriends' hair, which makes him shiver. "I love ya Kuki." 

(how do i respond to that?)(why can't i say it?) 

Kuki feels blush flood his face at the confession and the face Shirazu makes at him, it's soft and caring, his eyes are loving. He turns his head, trying his best to hide his red face. His mind races and he feels his emotions overflow. 

"Ginshi. I, uh, I love you too." his voice is small and embarrassed.

(you're perfect) 

Shirazu's smile grows, bigger than ever before. Kuki likes his smile, it's bright and happy and it makes Kuki's stomach feel warm. Urie feels a smile tug on his lips, he feels so happy, so different than he usually does. Shirazu lets tears fall down his cheeks, he doesn't exactly know when he fell for Kuki, but he doesn't think he cares. He just wants Kuki with him, that's all. 

Shirazu pulls Kuki by the arm to the bed again. Kuki wipes away Shirazu's tears.

(you're beautiful)(you're perfect) 

"I love ya. Can we fuck?" he whispers in Urie's ear, making him shiver. 

He nods and peppers kisses all over Shirazu's face. Urie straddles Shirazu, kissing him gently as the other's hands slide down his chest. Shirazu moves his mouth down to his neck, biting it softly as to not draw blood. Kuki grinds against Ginshi, making him groan. Shirazu pushes Urie onto his back, causing the black haired man to whimper. 

"Gin- ah fuck." Kuki moans out as the other begins pumping him. 

Shirazu leaves marks on Urie's neck, his perfect milky white skin making the hickeys stand out more. Ginshi removes his hand and sits back. He rifles through Urie's bedside table and returns with a condom and lube. 

He rips open the foil package and rolls on the condom. 

"Prep?" Shirazu asks, squeezing out the last of the lube onto his hand. 

"N-no, just fuck me." He moans out, looking the man with hooded eyes. 

"If ya say so." he spreads the lube on his cock and pushes his tip against Urie's hole. 

"Fuck, fuck, Ginshi, please." he pushes his waist down in an effort to gain friction. 

"I'm gettin' there." He pushes in slowly, causing Kuki to squirm. 

His back arches and he bottoms out, gasping as Shirazu starts to move. Urie wraps his legs around the other's waist, trying to get him deeper. The sound of skin against skin and the creak of Kuki's bedframe floats through the bedroom. 

"Fuck! Oh my god!" He groans out, moans rolling from his lips as Ginshi thrusts into him harder and faster. 

Ginshi groans and kisses Kuki roughly, erotic and sloppily. "Fuck Kuki. You're so tight." he mumbles into Kuki's mouth. 

Urie tightens his legs' grip on Shirazu's waist, forcing him deeper. He moans loudly, pleasure washing over his body, heat pooling in his stomach. His arms are set on Ginshi's shoulders, his finger nails scrape at his back. 

"Ow, Kuki that stings." he complains before the other takes his mouth in another kiss. 

Shirazu bites on Urie's bottom lip, forgetting caution in the heat of the moment and draws blood. 

"FUCKING SHIT GINSHI OW!" He shouts, blood streaming down his lips and chin. 

Kuki's door slams open and Haise stands there, panicked, one slipper not on, due to the rush to make sure Urie was okay. 

"Urie are you o-!?" he stops as be lays his eyes on what's before him.

They both look up, both of their faces red as can be, both gasping for air. Kuki still has blood dripping from his lip, Sasaki is furrows his brow at that. Shirazu pulls out quickly, making Kuki moan loudly, he cringes and covers his mouth. Urie uses his other hand to hide his dick as he sits up. Ginshi also covers his dick as he grumbles about being interrupted. 

(oh my god. oh my god)(i am going to kill Ginshi) 

"Teach, is everything okay with Urie?!" Tooru shouts out, running to Haise who is still frozen. 

"Tooru stay out!" Kuki yells, voice cracking, face burning up and eyes trying not to look at his superior. 

Tooru didn't heed Urie's words and walked behind Sasaki. "Teach what's wr- oh my god! Ew!" He turns away, running back to his room. 

"Sassan, I can explain." Shirazu

"Oh can you?" Kuki asks, he feels every tinge of horniness drain from his body, if it wasn't gone already. 

"I." He sighs and rubs his temples "Get dressed and get down stairs." He turns him and his blushing face away. 

"I can't believe this. Ginshi, don't you dare fucking bite me like that again." 

"Sorry Kuki. Lemme see yer face." 

Urie reluctantly inches closer to his boyfriend, Shirazu puts his hand on the others cheek and kisses where the blood was coming from. Kuki submits and kisses him back. They part and Shirazu takes off his condom, throwing it away. They get ready side by side, Ginshi turning to kiss Kuki here and there. 

They make their way down stairs to find a first aid kid already set on the counter. Shirazu knows Tooru put it there, having seen the blood. 

"Come 'ere Kuki. I'mma clean the blood." Shirazu takes the box and sits on the couch. 

Kuki once again straddles Ginshi so he can be closer to his face. He takes an alcohol pad and wipes at the blood, he goes under his chin and wipes away the dried blood. 

"Thank you Ginshi." 

"No problem." he kisses Kuki's forehead which causes him to blush and look away. 

Shirazu moves Urie off his lap and sits him at his side. He leans into the black haired man's side. Urie sets his head on Shirazu's shoulder. 

Sasaki walks down stairs and sits across from the two men. They both sit up straight. 

"So, I'm not going say that you guys can't be together. That'd be cruel of me." He pauses, looking down at his hands, he feels like it's something he really needs to say. "This world is so unbelievably harsh and mean, it won't be easy. But you guys love each other and that's all that matters." 

"Thank ya Sassan." Shirazu smiles and hugs onto Urie. 

"Thank you Haise." Urie says formally. 

"Also, next time please lock your door next you decide you want to have sex. I'm begging you." 

"You got it boss!" Ginshi shouts as Sasaki walks away.


End file.
